Myelles Saga
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: Tails has an accident while inventing a new machine, and is split into two halves.
1. Birth Of Myelles

Prologue

Tails was experimenting with Chaos Control, he was seeing what it could do, he had built a machine, that could possibly bring the two worlds back together again and split them, so they could he could see Chris and the others again. He pressed the wrong button and a beam shot out of the machine and hit Tails, he was unconscious.

Chapter 1

My Female Side

Tails woke up on the floor, but he smelt cooking, he looked down as a woman come into the room and smacked him with a frying pan.

"Ow! You bitch!" Tails said to the angry woman.

"Look at yourself, you bastard pervert!" Tails looked down and saw he had an erection, he blushed and covered it with a nearby toolbox, he then looked at her, she was naked.

"You can talk! You're naked!" She looked down, she blushed as she grabbed a towel.

"Um, well, sorry! But still, why are you in my house?"

Tails shook his head "My house!"

She was suddenly a bit dazed "Wait! I just realised, I am a female!"

Tails narrowed his eyes "Really?"

The girl started running around "Oh my god! I became a female in my sleep!"

Tails scratched his head "But why are you in my house?"

The fox-girl suddenly stopped "Don't you get it, I am you!"

Tails looked shocked then he smiled "Damn, I make a good female!"

The fox girl blushed before regaining her composure "This isn't right! Do something!" Tails dropped the toolbox

"Like what?"

The woman pointed at his erection "I want that back!" She said, he looked down and grabbed the toolbox again

"H-h-h-hey! Don't look at that!" Tails said as he blushed

"Why? It's mine!" Tails turned bright red

"Well, it's mine now!" He said, she kicked the toolbox out of his hands, he blushed again, she grabbed it and started yanking it .

"I want it back!" Tails turned red in the face.

"ARRRRGH!" Tails screamed, he then yanked one of her boobies.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed back.

Sonic was about to enter.

"Ha! I hope he has fun with her! So young and he already has someone in his bed!" He laughed as he walked away.

Chapter 2

Masturbation

"You psycho bitch! What was that supposed to achieve?"

She panted as he did "Bastard! All I want is to have my penis back!"

He sweatdropped "You need some new hormones!"

The female nodded "Maybe! This penis syndrome is bad! I should be glad I am free of that thing!"

Tails looked mad "What is wrong with my thing?"

She laughed "Calm down! I am supposed to insult you!"

Tails shrugged "Off to the lab we go!" Tails went off followed by his female counterpart.

He finished injecting her with the hormones "Ah! So much better!" she said as she walked away "Oh, you want breakfast?"

He smiled "Yes, thanks!"

She walked off as he sighed "I'm never getting married!" He said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Tails was eating one of his eggs "Oh, Tails."

Tails looked up "Yes?"

The female blushed a little "Sorry about grabbing your penis!"

He almost choked "Listen, don't say things like that at the dinner table, okay? Penis, boobie, testicle and vagina talk goes elsewhere!"

She nodded.

_I'll wind him up a little _

_S_he thought with a little devious smile "I can't say I didn't enjoy it though!" Tails began to choke again, before he realised what she was up to.

"I bet you didn't enjoy it half as much as I enjoyed your boobie!" It was her turn to choke on her toast.

"Okay, we'll end this converstaion!" Tails nodded as he walked off to his room.

Tails was wakking off to a dirty magazine of his, until his female half walked into the room, she screamed as he threw the magazine high into the air.

"AHHH! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" She screamed.

"Me the pervert? You walked in on **MY** masturbation session!"

She looked shocked "You shouldn't of been doing that in **MY** room!"

Tails glared "Your room?"

The female glared back "Yes **MY** room!" She dived at him and they began fighting again, she grabbed his penis again.

Sonic was about to enter.

"OH MY GOD! NO, PLEASE, THAT IS TOO MUCH!"

Sonic walked away "Man, that fox is energetic!" He sighed as he walked away.

Chapter 3

Shopping with Myelles

Tails and Myelles were going shopping, it was called bonding apparently.

"I want the green ones!" Tails yelled

"Well Tails, I want orange!" Myelles yelled back, Tails could never decide what shampoo he liked on his own, even though with his female sides help. Tails pushed her out of the way

"Well, I'm getting green, Myelles!"

Myelles tripped him over "Nuh-uh, orange are all mine!" She said as he landed on his face

"No! Green shampoo!" Tails grabbed her foot and pulled her down before a shop assistant walked over.

"Excuse me, but maybe you should buy both?" Tails and Myelles glared at him, before nodding , they picked up one of each, before walking over to the cakes section.

This time they were fighting over cakes, Tails wanted chocolate chip muffins while Myelles wanted strawberry delight cookies, Myelles slapped his face a couple of times.

"No! No! No! Strawberry delights are better!"

Tails pulled her hair "Shut the fuck up!" She stamped on his foot, he grabbed his foot and accidentally knee-bashed her in the chin, she screamed as she hit the floor, before she rotated in a circle and sweeped him off of his feet, after a bit of an argue and a fight they eventually finished their shopping with two of everything.

Chapter 4

TV Bonding

Tails and Myelles were spending some quality time together watching TV, however Tails wanted to watch Men & Motors, while Myelles wanted to watch Women Daily on ITV, of course they couldn't of found a neutral choice, nope.

"Give that back, foxbitch!" Tails shouted at her as she sat on his face, Tails grabbed her hair and pulled her off of the top of him, she booted his privates, so they ended up watching ITV.

Chapter 5

Clothes Shopping

"Here, you dirty cow! A pair of knickers!" He said as he handed them to her, she looked at them strangely.

"They are a bit small, aren't they?"

Tails shook his head "They will fit trust me!"

Myelles' eyes widened "You wear panties?"

Tails blushed "Put the god damn things on already!"

Myelles shrugged "Hey! Look away!"

Tails shook his head "I have to make sure you wear 'em!"

Myelles shrugged "Whatever, pervo!" She put them on "Now to get your underwear, Mr. Prower!" She picked up a 3-4 year old Y-fronts "There you go! Considering how small your twinkie is, these should be fine!" She said as she giggled, Tails blushed as he run away from her "Oh, I hurt his feelings!" Myelles run after him.

Final Chapter

My Brother

Tails was sitting in the changing rooms on his own, Myelles walked into the changing room and sat down next to Tails.

"Go away, we can't get along, maybe you should go and move out!" Myelles pulled him in for a hug, this surprised Tails, he hugged her back.

"Listen, Tails, we may not get along all the time! But, you are always a part of me, if not literally, you are like my brother!" Tails smiled as he hugged her tight.

"I love ya' sis!"

Myelles hugged him tight back "Love you too, Tails!" After a while they got out of the changing rooms and went home.

THE END


	2. Meet Myelles

Chapter 1

Meet My Friends

Tails and Myelles were fighting again, this time over a Pop-Tart.

"Hey Mye! We agreed not to fight remember?" Myelles nodded "So we make two Pop-Tarts, okay?"

Myelles shook her head "Only one left." Tails then dived for the Pop-Tart, she threw him on the floor, he dragged her down with him, the Pop-Tart then hit the floor and broke in half and they both grinned as they ate the strawberry sensation flavoured treat, there was then a knock at the door and Tails shoved Myelles under the stairs as he opened the door.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tikal, Big, Rouge, Cream, I invited you because I need to tell you something, I had an accident with that Chaos Control machine I was making and..."

Myelles climbed out "And he made me!" Tails winked as if to say thanks "I am his feminine side manifested into a physical form!" She said, she then noticed Sonic looking her up, she made eye contact and winked at him, Amy noticed this and was not very happy, but hid her frustration.

"What is your name?" Rouge asked out of the blue

"I, like to call myself Myelles!" Amy was now trembling with anger and jealousy

"I think we should all go out and have some fun!" Knuckles suggested and so they went to the beach.

Chapter 2

Flirt And Die!

Myelles and Sonic were casually flirting as Amy watched with flames in her eyes, Tails continued to buy her drinks and talk to her, but he didn't notice how mad she looked, Amy walked over.

"Hi Tails! Oh, oops, you look so much alike!" Amy said as she walked into the wash room.

"That bitch!" Myelles whispered to herself.

"Hey, beautiful, I'm gonna go freshen myself up, okay?" Sonic simply nodded and winked, Myelles winked back as she headed to the bathroom to have a little chat with Amy.

Chapter 3

Listen Up, Girl!

Amy was doing her make-up when Myelles walked in behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Myelles ignored her completely "Listen up! If you keep disrespecting me, it's gonna get really rough around here!"

Amy laughed "Back off, bitch, you don't scare me!"

Myelles screwed her face up as she took her shoes off "Bitch, I see you need some more eye-shadow! Put 'em up!"

Amy laughed at her. Myelles swung at her. Amy then slapped Myelles across the face, before throwing her on her back. Myelles then grabbed one of the shoes she took off a minute ago and threw it at Amy's face. Amy fell over on a couch nearby

"You messed with the wrong girl, bitch!" Amy shouted as she removed her boots and launched them at Myelles, she moved out of the way and got Amy into a headlock before slapping her face into a nearby wall. Amy then lunged at her and went to punch her, but Myelles grabbed her shoulders, restraining her. Amy readied her arms and spun around clearing Myelles arms out out the way. The fox girl tried a few punches which Amy blocked before punching her twice in the face and kicking her in the jaw.

Myelles fell to the floor "Compliments of Boxercise, 5 hours a day, 7 days a week!"

Amy run over with a raised fist, Myelles raised her foot which connected with Amy's jaw, she was caught off guard and reeled backwards. Myelles sprung up and grabbed the back of Amy's head and slammed it against the wall, before throwing her onto the setee. She punched her in the stomach twice before Amy kicked her in the jaw causing Myelles to stumble backwards. Amy was now a bit worn out, Myelles used a hand motion to signal Amy to bring it on, Amy grinned before she run at Myelles. She punched her in the face, before she had the wind knocked out of her by a sudden punch to the stomach. Myelles then grabbed her quills and smashed her face against a tile on the wall, cracking it before demolishing bathroom door with her head, she then put her head down the toilet.

"Compliments of the Toilet, 24 hours a day, all month!" Amy then used her free legs to kick Myelles in the stomach and take her face out of the toilet, Myelles sighed "For a skinny pink ho, you're pretty tough!" Amy growled, she slapped Myelles' face so she was facing the other way, she then booted her in the backside. Myelles slid across a nearby ironing bench and landed against the wall, Myelles' eyes flashed red she run at Amy who was exercising. She then used a jump kick which stunned Amy she then used her right arm to punch her in the face, then she elevated Amy into the air and used the hem of her dress to hang her on the wall "And I don't ever...want to have THIS conversation, again!" Myelles then put her jaw back in place and walked out of the wash room.

Chapter 4

I Will Be There For You

Amy staggered out of the wash room crying while Myelles stared at the sorry pink hedgehog, while Sonic just stood there shocked. Tails came in with the four drinks, well before he dropped them that is.

"Amy, what happened?" Tails asked concerned.

"Nothing, I had an accident, that is all!" Tails was unconvinced but just nodded anyway.

"So, Amy, how are you?" Sonic asked, also concerned.

"I'm fine, Sonikku!" Amy forced a smile, after giving Myelles a quick death glare. She sat down and they had a blast. Later on Tails and Amy were sitting on a beach chair.

"Amy, what really happened?" Tails asked sincerely.

"Nothing Tails." Tails gave her a look before turning the other way.

"Okay, me and Myelles got into a fight, that is all."

Tails went mad "A fight? Judging by the injuries you both have, I would say it was a massacre!" Amy run off upset, Tails sighed, just as he and Amy were getting close he blew it, he chased after her and they arrived at the end of the pier "Amy, sorry!"

Amy sighed "No, I am, I shouldn't have started that fight with Myelles!"

Tails smiled "You had your reasons, but Amy, whatever you do, remember I will always be there for you!"

Amy looked around amazed "Tails...I think..I.." Tails simply nodded, she then grabbed him and forced him into a kiss which he wasn't about to resist anyway.

Chapter 5

A Date

Sonic and Myelles walked into the restaurant and sat down.

"So, how are you, Sonic?" Myelles asked him politely.

"Fine, thanks and you?"

Myelles nodded."Fine as well!" Sonic flashed her a grin, they ate their dinner, they talked and laughed for hours and hours and hours. Sonic paid the bill and they walked out and looked at the stars, this continued for a while wordlessly. Sonic glanced at her every now and again "What are you staring at blue hog?" Myelles said in a joke harsh tone

"You!" He admitted sincerely, she was taken back.

"Well, beautiful, stare all you want!" Myelles said with a wink. Sonic leaned in for a kiss. This surprised Myelles a bit, but she decided to go ahead with it anyway. They locked in a uncertain kiss and after a while adapted to it, they then broke away for air. "Wow! That was amazing, Sonic!"

Sonic grinned "I try!" Myelles giggled as she whispered.

"I love you!"

Sonic blushed as he whispered back "I love you too!" They walked off.

Chapter 6

Jewel Fiasco

"Hey, Myelles!" Tails took her into a jewellery store "It has been about a year since you were born! I wanted to celebrate your birthday!" Myelles gave him a hug "Pick something!" Myelles' eyes widened.

"From here? Can you afford it?" She asked sceptically.

Tails nodded "I have a free card thanks to the government, I can spend what I want! Go ahead!" Myelles picked a set of earrings as a certain white bat also picked the same pair and bought them.

"Oi, stinker!" Myelles yelled at the older bat who turned around enraged "Give the earrings!" Rouge laughed "Don't laugh, I gave Amy a pasting, do you want one as well?"

Rouge laughed again "Listen, you are out of your league! Now back off!"

Tails sighed "Stop it!" They both ignored him completely though

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself, I can take you on any time!" Myelles said confidently as she swept back a stray bang from her face.

Rouge gave her a dangerous glare "Listen, fox girl, this is your last chance to back down or else!"

Myelles shrugged "Listen, if you want to weasel out, that is your choice. Just hand over the earrings!" Rouge lost her temper and run at Myelles, the fox girl simply sidestepped her before lunging forward and punching her in the side of the head. Rouge fell to the floor, she sprung back up and kicked Myelles in the stomach. She then flew into the air and kept kicking the fox girl, until the angry vixen sunk her teeth into Rouge's leg.

"AHHHH!" Myelles then sprung upwards and strung a bunch of punches onto Rouge, who simply wailed before kicking the vixen off of her, she then took into the air about to use an aerial attack, when Myelles followed her into the air .

"Surprised? Don't be, remember I am the equivalent of a female Tails!" Rouge nodded as the realisation hit her, before she flew over to the vixen with a string of attacks, who simply blocked them "Told you, I would be a challenge, you might of beat Tails with a peck on the cheek, but don't expect me to go down so easily!" Rouge laughed before somersaulting in mid air and smashing the fox girl into the ground "Grr, you silicone chested bitch!" Rouge's eyes filled with hate as she dived at Myelles who simply grabbed her ear and smashed her into a nearby building before repeating the process with another nearby building "Had enough, battie?" Myelles teased as she suddenly found herself face first on the floor with pressure on her back.

"We will call this game, set and match to Rouge the Bat!" She was suddenly surprised when she was tugged to the ground by her wings, she saw an evil looking vixen behind her, she then received a slap across the face.

"I ain't done yet!" She growled, Rouge booted her in the chest and kept diving to boot her, Myelles then slid up against the wall "Please, Rouge! No more!" Rouge grinned evilly as she dived heads first toward the vixen, when she suddenly rolled over, Rouge crashed into the wall and was unconscious, Myelles then took the earrings. "Thanks, bitch, get a breast reduction!" Myelles walked away as Tails traipsed over to get her to hospital.

Final Chapter

Listen Sis!

Tails and Myelles were sitting down. "Listen, sis, I know you ain't an overly friendly person! But stop beating up my friends!"

Myelles gave him a glance "Sorry, but I inherited my temper from you!"

Tails shrugged as he leaned on her shoulder "Listen, it isn't a big favour, for me at least?"

Myelles couldn't help but smile "Okay then!" She said as she draped an arm around him.

THE END


	3. Genna The Bitchidna

Myelles was sitting on her behind drinking some soda with her bro, Tails.

"Man, getting along for once is better than fighting – hmm?" Myelles asked, as Tails nodded in agreement.

"News just in! Eggman has been spotted with a female echidna destroying Station Square," the TV blared. Myelles and Tails just looked at each other, and wordless headed for the door.

In Station Square, the Echidna smashed another building before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, you must be one of those negotiators? Go away," the echidna ordered, before she received a fist in her face and she fell to the ground, gripping her face in pain. The town began to cheer.

"Listen, you cheap slut! I don't negotiate, I do what I want when I want," Myelles replied, indignantly. The echidna then threw a fist into Myelles' face, watching the other female recoil in a mixture of shock and pain.

"You wanna back down?" The town was cheering for her she couldn't back down now.

"Of course not!"

Myelles grabbed the echidna's dreadlocks and yanked them, she swung her around before throwing her into a wall. Myelles just grinned at the floored echidna. The echidna, Genna, got up and run at her, she jumped into the air to avoid her attack. The vixen just grinned at the echidna in a mocking fashion yet again. Gritting her teeth in anger, the echidna run at her and grabbed her bangs on her face and yanked before using her face as a punching bag. Myelles flapped around wildly trying to lay a blow on her opponent, before finally spotting an opening – the vixen used her free leg to kick her in the crotch. The echidna winced at the pain and halted her assault on Myelles' face, while her opponent was distracted, the vixen quickly grabbed her by her arm and launched her over her over he shoulder.

"Now, give up, you know you can't win!" The echidna got up again.

The echidna jumped through the air and landed with a flying kick to Myelles' stomach. The vixen moaned as she clutched her stomach in pain, Genna then punched her across the face. Myelles' vision was beginning to blurr. However, one thing her eyes focused in one was a dreadlock – with unmistakable focus, the vixen lunged forward and sunk her teeth into the echidna's dreadlock. With a cry of pain, her opponent staggered backwards. This gave Myelles time to recover.

"Myelles! Myelles," the vixen heard the crowd that had surrounded the two battlers chant repeatedly. The echidna shot her a look as Myelles head-butted her and the echidna touched the floor with a thud. Myelles spotted in her peripheral vision her opponent going to get up again, with this, she instinctively grabbed Genna's shoulders and head-butted her, and heard the other female hit the ground with a thud.

"Listen, back off NOW," the currently winning female shouted. "Or else!"

"I never lose," the echidna carefully said, as she jumped to her feet.

"And neither do I," the vixen proudly proclaimed, as she and the echidna circled each other, ready to pounce.Myelles growled at the renegade echidna, before so suddenly lunging.

"Hit me, will ya!?" Myelles screamed as she lost her temper and consecutively delivered punches to her face, chest and stomach. Genna then quickly done a parry, then done a roll and ended up behind Myelles – the vixen was stunned. Genna then grabbed her bangs and swung her around from them before throwing her at the wall where she was plastered.

Myelles groaned in pain, before she picked herself out of the wall.

"Listen, Genna. This has been fun, but remember... only one person can win," Myelles grabbed a nearby piece of rubble and launched it at Genna's head. The echidna cried in pain as the rubble hit her head, subsequently leading to her collapsing to the floor. Myelles run over and started to kick her repeatedly. The vixen stamped all over Genna's body before a blade was inserted in her leg and she fell to the floor, Genna then removed the blade and put it near Myelles' throat.

Genna went to finish her as the crowd watched helplessly before she heard a siren in the distance.

"Listen, this time I'll spare you – bigger fish to fry. But next time, you might not be so lucky."

With this, the female echidna leapt from being on top of her opponent, to the side of a building, then jumped to its top and made a quick escape. As this happened, Tails run up to check on his sister.

"I will return!" Genna warned, as the siblings heard an evil and familiar laugh.

"Eggman!" Tails yelled, they saw him with a gun pointed at them.

Tails shook his head, and with no delay, he jumped up and used a powerful kick which sent Eggman and his craft flying away. "GO AWAY!"

Everybody cheered for Tails and Myelles as they came and carried them around town.

Later on, at the Prower residence...

Myelles had had her leg bandaged by her brother, and they sat there watching TV.

"Hey, Mye, you did great out there," Tails told his sister, to which she responded with a wink.

"She knew that once I got up again, I would slap have floored her. That's why she couldn't get out of there fast enough," Myelles boasted.

"You are quite the fighter, Myelles," Tails complimented his sister.

"Thanks, Tails! I do get this all from you, though, admittedly," Myelles said nonchalantly as she turned the TV on and saw Eggman's ugly face.

"This is a message for the two smelliest foxes alive – Tails and Myelles," Myelles' blood was already boiling. "I dare them to meet me at the Station Square Harbour at midnight!" The TV then went blank.

"Let's get him," Myelles cried, as she stood up.

"It's a trap," Tails announced as he grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"I know," Myelles countered as she walked out. Tails sighed and followed her.

Not long after, the foxes arrived at the harbour.

Myelles arrived shortly after Tails they looked around and saw nothing, Genna was slowly sneaking up on Myelles and she was completely oblivious. Smack!

"Bitch, please," Myelles said as sge cracked her knuckles and looked down on Genna, who was on the floor looking kind of dazed. The other female then somersaulted back onto her feet again as Myelles simply grinned, "you got lucky last time! This time it'll be different!"

"I hope you try harder! You're good!" Genna smiled, challenging her opponent. Myelles nodded as she came at Genna with a blur of punches, Genna blocked before double-punching her face and using an uppercut, effortlessly flooring her, Myelles cracked a grin.

"You're finished," Myelles took off into the air before dive bombing Genna and pummelling her into the ground, Genna then used her foot and delivered a damaging blow to her chest and sent her away. Genna then jumped into the air and glided into her and flew her straight into a bunch of crates. There was a lot of struggling for what seemed like hours and then finally someone's hand came out limp and very unconscious looking.

Tails was wandering around aimlessly until he heard the click of a gun and saw Dr. Eggman behind him with a gun at his head. Tails began to look fearful.

"Say goodbye, Tails!" Eggman was then shoved out of the way when someone crashed into him, Tails looked over and saw Myelles standing there hyperventilating and Eggman and Genna making a sneaky escape.

Myelles and Tails got home and saw there were message on the answering machine.

"Hi, this is Sonic, um, Myelles, I wondered if you wanted to go out? Call me back!"

Myelles turned red, "he MUST be joking after the night we just had!" She flopped down on the couch as Tails flopped down next to her and they resumed watching TV.

THE END


End file.
